


Heated Nights

by IvyBlooms



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji and Tenten engage in some adult activities while on a mission. Add a pinch of fluff and cup of smut and what do you get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My NejiTen feels were stirring once more so I my fingers just moved of their own accord and turned this out. Please enjoy some passionate NejiTen and leave reviews if you're so inclined c:

Neji watched with slanted eyes as Tenten shuffled around him, careful not to allow even a single inch of her flesh brush against his, her gaze cast downward. It was cute in a way, like a nervous school girl trying to avoid her lover’s passionate looks during class. She never lasted very long though because Tenten was awful at playing at hard to get and Neji knew that she wanted him as much, if not more, than he wanted her in these moments. 

It excited him to see her play the role of the innocent virgin, his blood turned boiling hot with anticipation as she would try to hide her not-so-innocent smirk behind a wealth of hair as she began unbuttoning her top. Oh, she never lasted long playing the pure virgin game but for the short amount of time Tenten did manage to pull it off, it practically sent Neji over the edge. She was so beautiful.

Tenten turned and gazed at him evenly just then, her shirt hanging open and revealing her lacy black bra. Neji knew Tenten hated feminine lingerie, claiming it never ‘held anything up’ properly and left her feeling embarrassed as if people somehow were embedded with the knowledge of her undergarment choices. Neji knew that she had worn this especially for him though.

“I know you’re getting impatient over there.” She giggled mischievously, a fat naughty grin stretching across her face. “But you’ll just have to wait.”

Neji groaned but didn’t argue, it would get him nowhere. So he would wait. If there was one thing Neji had discovered about his and Tenten’s personalities over their many years as teammates, it was that while Tenten may gloat about her endless supply of patience, it hardly held true in these situations. 

Tenten continued in her slow paced strip, peeling her muddy pants off and flinging them carelessly aside. She giggled as Neji pulled a frown at her, he did so despise a mess. 

Standing up, Tenten ran her fingers over her flat but well-toned stomach, as if she were trying to show off what years of Gai-sensei’s ruthless training and Lee’s enthusiastic sparing had done for her body. It was quite impressive, Neji had to admit. Even his stomach wasn’t that well defined. 

“Like what you see?” Tenten teased, licking her small pink lips, slipping a thumb under the waistband of her matching panties. “Cause it’s all yours.”

Neji grinned and reached out to grab a hold of her hips and bring her forward so he could finally taste that beautiful sun-kissed skin but she pulled back, successfully evading him. 

Tenten wagged her finger at him as if correcting a small child, “No no, not yet.”

Growling, Neji’s hand shot out again, this time managing to loop around her small waist and bring her crashing down onto his lap. Neji could tell, while playing coy with him, she had now grown impatient and allowed herself to be caught. Yes, he could see the fire burning behind those pools of brown and knew he would have to wait no longer to feel her sweet body beneath him.

Slipping his fingers under her waistband, Neji yanked down her panties, quickly slipping them down her smooth legs and whipping them aside to join her pants and shirt on the floor. Tenten laughed and bucked her hips, she was ready to continue and she was in no mood to be made to wait.

“You’re so beautiful.” Neji whispered before he captured her lips in a passionate struggle to just feel her, feel her skin on his, feel her affection, feel her love. “I love you.” He panted.

Tenten accepted his wild kiss gladly, grasping a handful of his length hair in her hand and pressing her buttocks down into his crotch. “I love you too,” She gasped when he released her. “I’d love you even more if you’d got these pesky things out of the way.” She was tugging at his pants.

Neji didn’t need anymore encouragement. Swooping her up into his arms, he deposited Tenten on the futon gently, pressing his hand to her shoulder to lean her back against the comfortable padding. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Neji almost fell to his knees at the amount of care and kindness he saw swirling in her eyes. Neji knew, right then, he would have done anything for her. He also knew it was a dangerous game they were playing, entering such a passionate relationship as teammates and as ninja, but he didn’t care. He loved her too much.

Swooping down, Neji stole another kiss before he made quick work of getting his pants off and ripping away his shirt. They would have quite the explanation in the morning when they got ready to return to Konoha. But they would deal with that the next day, not then. Not when they were both so consumed by the heat. 

Neji straddled Tenten’s hips and placed his hands on either side of her head, just taking a moment to stare into her eyes. He just wanted to fall into them and forget everything. Forget his duty as a ninja, forget his obligations to his family, forget the fact that they were on a mission then and should be focusing on that, he just wanted to forget and her eyes were always so good at making sure he did. 

Tenten grinned wickedly at Neji after a few seconds and thrust her hips up into his, their sexes meeting warmly. Neji groaned and Tenten, as she did often when they would make love, giggled. She was playful in bed where Neji was passionate and they balanced each other out perfectly like a harmony and melody meeting in symphony.

Slipping into Tenten was easy and familiar. Neji rejoiced in the warmth that surrounded him suddenly, he moaned at the comfort she offered him and he leaned his head into the crook of her neck. She was breathing hard and whining at his swift entrance but she quickly started begging in tiny whispers.

“M-more. More!” She cried in his ear as Neji began an even, deep thrust into her. His pace remained the same.

“God, Neji!” Tenten threw her head back as she raked her long nails over his back. It stung but Neji didn’t mind, he appreciated and cherished any response she gave him. 

“Now it’s your turn to wait, Tenten.” Neji explained as he dug his fingers into her wealth of hair and pulled until she grunted below him. 

Tenten was clearly displeased at being made to wait for her own pleasure but she rode it out as Neji pumped into her, each thrust gaining more and more strength behind it as he continued. He filled her so completely that she didn’t seem to mind being forced to wait for a few moments longer.

Neji noticed Tenten’s eyes had closed, her nose scrunched up cutely while he rocked into her once more before stopping. Tenten’s eyes flew open at the abrupt halt and her clouded gaze found his. She was confused but she remained silent, waiting it out to see what he would do next. Tenten was naturally a curious girl, she wondered about all sorts of things, and Neji’s reasoning was one of many. 

Neji brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and smiled. “I love you, Tenten.”

The girl beneath him blushed madly and he smirked. He had extracted the exact reaction he had been looking for. Deciding that it was time she be rewarded, Neji angled himself in a very particular way before pulling out and slamming back in. He was careful, of course, the last thing he ever wanted to do was harm Tenten, but he knew she was no delicate flower nor was she a stranger to his rough love making. Rather, she quite enjoyed it and asked for it often. 

Moans and squeaks alike escaped from Tenten as Neji worked her over and he loved the pitches she managed to hit. Following the line of her stomach, Neji found her breasts quickly and began tweaking the brown dusted nipples gently, working up to a harsher force. Tenten was unsatisfied though and she practically thrust her upper body into him, her breasts almost hitting him in the face. Oh, yes, she was getting close to her end and Neji knew it was time to hurry things along.

Speeding up his thrusts to an almost ridiculous speed which had the floors creaking beneath them, Neji fondled her breasts and swooped down to claim her mouth in a ferocious kiss, swallowing all her wanton screams as he finally ushered her over the edge and into pleasure, also releasing himself into her cavern as it tightened around him.

They both gasped for air as they enjoyed the after shocks of their climaxes, relishing in their euphoric tremors. When all was said and done, Neji pulled out and dropped down beside Tenten on the shambled futon and closed their eyes, trying to get a grasp back on reality and climb down from the heavens.

Tenten recovered first, as she usually did. She started a slow rhythmic stroke over Neji’s belly with a single finger and rested her head lazily against his chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly.

“That was amaaazing.” She drew out the word for extra emphasis. “You really know how to rock my world, Neji.”

Neji tried not to but he couldn’t help the ego boost which occurred whenever Tenten praised his sexual prowess. It felt good to know that he’d been able to pleasure her properly, especially after their first couple times had left both of them a little unsatisfied and awkward. 

“I sure hope Gai-sensei and Lee didn’t hear anything.” Tenten teased as she traced what Neji thought to be a heart on his stomach. 

Neji blushed at the thought of his teacher and fellow teammate listening in on his and Tenten’s ‘private time’. He blanched at the awful image. Though he knew that both of the enthusiastic men were both fast asleep in the room down the hall. Thankfully the inn didn’t have two rooms next to each other and Tenten’s had to be located on the opposite side of the second floor while the three boys had been placed in a different one.

“I’m sure they’re both still fast asleep.” Neji insisted. 

Tenten giggled and placed a quick peck on his cheek. “I love you, you know.”

Neji nodded and returned Tenten’s chaste peck with one of his own on her nose. “I do know.”

Rolling over so that her back faced Neji and the two were spooning, Tenten sighed. 

“We should get some sleep. You know those two will be up bright and early tomorrow.” Tenten rationalized.

Neji threw an arm over her waist and pulled her as close as possible without melding them together. “Absolutely. I’ll have to leave in a few hours so I can get back before they wake and discover I’m gone.”

Tenten wiggled her rear playfully against Neji’s crotch but he put a stop to it immediately squeezing her even closer to him, preventing Tenten from moving. 

“Stop that.” He chuckled, kissing the outer shell of her ear. “I need to sleep.”

“Then sleep.” Tenten giggled. “I promise I’ll behave.”

Giving Tenten a doubtful look, Neji closed his eyes, but waited until he felt the steady breathing of the precious woman in his arms, indicating sleep. Only then, did Neji allow himself to also slip into a light slumber, fully prepared to slip out of his lover’s kind arms and into the cold futon that awaited him down the hall in just a few short hours.


End file.
